The Messengers
by DreamSeerXIII
Summary: The story of a Trainer, a Pokemon, some books, thievery, and some creative ideas.
1. Eternity & Loneliness

**I just realized how long i haven't written fanfics... BUT IM BAAAAACK. YOU HAPPY NOW. GOOD.**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing, except for my OCs from my story, who will be making cameos in this one. R&amp;R!**

**Special thanks to my tumblr friend moving-forward-together, who contributed ideas and encouraged me to write again.**

* * *

Eternity and Loneliness

"If Pokemon could talk, their opinions on humanity would probably shock us." - a recent Tweet.

I like surfing the internet. The waves are large, flooded with sensitive and misogynistic people. It is truly beautiful to see all the words in one place, words that no one ever dares to say in their lives away from the computer. I especially like the tweet above, because it's true.

If you don't count Legendary Pokemon like Darkrai or Arceus or Mewtwo, the only known Pokemon to ever fluently speak like a human is Team Rocket's Meowth. If there are any other Pokemon like Meowth, I would like to hear them myself. I would very much like to hear if they are as sensitive or as misogynistic as humans on the internet. That would be hilariously interesting.

Oh, right. I should introduce myself. I'm what's left. Or, maybe I'm all that ever was. My name is of no importance. (Name that game)

I guess it doesn't matter if you get that reference. I've just learned so much over the millions of years that I've been here. Alone, on this small planet that I have called home since the beginning of time. You won't find this planet anywhere in your solar system. In fact, I'm located in the center of the universe. You won't be able to reach me here from where you are now.

Oddly enough, I don't feel lonely here. Maybe that's because when I close my eyes, I see things. I see other life forms outside of my planet. Billions of them, just like the billions of stars in the sky. Every day billions of these stars die, but at the same time billions more stars are born. And billions of other stars wander the galaxy that is their home, going about with their lives. And each star has a story. Every single story is unique and there are no stars that are alike. I can read these stories. It's something that I've always been able to do.

_**A random side note: Have you ever wondered if the things you've only ever seen in your imagination are real, and out there somewhere in the universe? As someone who has seen all, I can tell you, the stories I've read are as real as they can get.**_

As life evolved all around me, I found myself reading the most enduring and heroic stories.

I was there when a hobbit destroyed a ring.

I was there when a group of superheroes saved a city.

I was there when a teenage girl led an army in a revolution.

I was there when a boy emerged victorious as a Pokemon Master.

I have experienced history. The history of life in this ever-growing universe. And because this vast eternal knowledge that I have never been alone.

Now I know what you're thinking, "Why are you telling me all this?"

Well, let's just say that my one of my strange abilities include accessing the digital man-made universe that have different names in different worlds. You of course, know it as the internet.

I never wanted a place on the internet at first, but I decided in the end that I wanted to share one story with you, probably one of my favourites of all time. I've looked back on it and read it ten times.

It takes place in the world where Pokemon exist. Let me take you there.

_**The contents of this story are**_

_**\- an accidental Pokemon Trainer**_

_**\- an accidental book thief**_

_**\- art school**_

_**\- food**_

_**\- spy gear**_

_**\- and traditional thinking**_

Shall we begin?


	2. The Accidental Pokemon Trainer

**I am back with more to write! I really hope you enjoy this new story! I will try to update as much as I can. Check "Story Statuses" in my profile every now and then if you are following updates. read and review!**

* * *

The Accidental Pokemon Trainer

I always found it amazing how stories crossover with others over time, which is why I love exploring the library of life and reading the endless amount of stories. And the number of books on the shelves of the worlds just keep increasing. But that's okay. At least there's always something to keep me occupied. There's always something new to see.

**_*A thought-provoking suggestion: In your life right now, you are the both the author and the protagonist that is currently writing your own story. If you want me, the reader, to take interest in your story, the key to a good story is just letting the crossover with other characters (in this case, other people in your life) happen naturally. Don't force anything or rush anything._**

_**To tell the truth, you can't force a group of stars to fathom into a constellation. The Trainer and the book thief are no exception.**_

Anyway, this crossover story begins with the accidental Pokemon Trainer. I will spare you the apparently boring details of the life of the accidental Pokemon Trainer, and I will get straight to the point where things were less normal in his life.

The Trainer's name was Roran. He was fourteen years old going into fifteen. It was the day before he would soon graduate high school early, and then attend a college in Lumiose City in the Kalos Region. Yeah, he was one of those nerds who were too smart for school. He learned to read at a very early age.

On this day, there happened to be a Pokemon Contest in Hearthome City, where he lived at the time. This contest turned out to be the last Pokemon Contest he ever watched in his life, and he would never dare watch another one again. He had a good reason not to, which I will explain soon.

He and his aunt were sitting among the crowds of people, watching the coordinator on stage with her two Pokemon, performing almost flawlessly.

"Umbreon!" the coordinator shouted proudly. "Use Shadow Ball!" Umbreon complied, unleashing a black orb of darkness and hurling it into the air. "Glaceon!" the coordinator added, turning to the other Pokemon. "Ice Beam!" Glaceon took a deep breath and blew a powerful white blizzard toward the ball the darkness. The two moves collided, creating what looked like the aurora australis in the air.

The audience cheered. The applause was thunderous. Roran's aunt squealed in delight. I have to admit, I squealed a bit too. The combination of the two moves were fascinating. I half-expected Roran to be excited too.

But Roran didn't even bother getting up from his seat. He didn't scream, let alone clap. The whole act didn't impress him at all, despite the positive feedback from the judges and the modesty of the coordinator.

It was that coordinator who took the ribbon home that day. After the contest ended, Roran and his aunt left the Contest Hall and walked home.

Roran's aunt was yapping about her favourite parts of the contest on the way back to their apartment. Roran was quiet, pretending to listen. It was just as they arrived outside their home that his aunt noticed her nephew's silence. "You did enjoy that, did you?" she asked.

"Why certainly, ma'am," he replied sarcastically. "Thank you so much for taking me to watch Pokemon Trainers abuse their Pokemon's abilities in front of everyone."

Aunty sighed. "For Arceus's sake, Roran! It's just a contest! Why are you so upset about this?"

"But that's the problem!" Roran exclaimed. "Pokemon being forcefully captured? Pokemon being ordered what moves to use? Pokemon fighting each other? What kind of entertainment is that? By the way, millions of Pokedollars are being spent on this cruelty every year!"

Standing (or feeling like I'm standing) beside him, I gasped. And now you know one reason I loved Roran's story. He was one of the first people to make me question things and think twice.

Aunty rolled her eyes. "You really need to settle down. Pokemon are amazing creatures-"

"-They are truly amazing creatures," Roran interrupted. "I love Pokemon as much as you do. But I think they deserve better than being sent to Battle Royale every year!"

At this time, I could not believe what I was hearing. Roran rarely ever let out his inner feelings in this way. I glanced at the aunt and the nephew frantically, expecting an intense argument. I sighed with relief when Roran's aunt shook her head with disapproval and just went on inside, not even bothering with a comeback.

I stayed with Roran outside and followed him toward a bench. He sat down. I sat down next to him.

"Maybe they don't need to fight," he said to himself (or maybe me, if he knew I was there with him). "You think there's anything else they can do other than fight each other?" He swallowed down his sadness. "Maybe they're better off doing training for something far better than battle."

I took in his words and let it echo in my mind. I couldn't understand his feelings. When I thought about it, I realized that I'd seen so many stars, including Pokemon, blink out every day, even every second. I realized how normal death and violence was for me, to the point that I'd grown apathetic, immune to the agony that death and violence caused. And in that moment, I instantly felt guilty for millions of years worth of apathy.

You have no idea how much I wanted to hug him. You have no idea how badly I wanted to say, "Sorry, Roran. I'm sorry that you feel this way." But I didn't. It doesn't work like that. I may be able to telepathically travel and visit other worlds, but I have never been able to interact with anyone. I have never touched anyone. I have never spoken to anyone. Even if I did, they wouldn't hear me.

However, in this particular day, I happened to speak up out loud. I said, "What would they train for?"

To my surprise, Roran responded almost right away. "Well, I've always wanted to help people in their lives. Maybe Pokemon are better off as superheroes or something." He laughed. "Naw, that would be kinda dumb, but still nice."

I sat next to Roran, not saying a word like always, until he finally stood up and walked back into the apartment. The next day, he packed up his belongings early, so that he would be ready to leave after the graduation ceremony.

His father tried encouraging him to go with him to the Hearthome Gym, with the hope he'd change his mind. But he insisted the earlier he got ready, the better. But that was just an excuse to not go, I knew that well enough already.

"It's because of Pokemon that our lives are so easy." His dad reasoned. "Aren't you thinking of that?

"And how exactly are we paying them back for everything they've done for us?" Roran asked her.

He just shrugged and left his son to keep packing.

All I could do was stand there and observe him, and that's when I decided he'd be a clean/neat freak for the rest of his life. He'd also be stuck with the title, "Accidental Pokemon Trainer" for the rest of my eternal life.

Despite living a pretty normal life, what made Roran different from so many in his world was his whole view on the generic Pokemon-human relationship. It certainly got him into trouble many times, which resulted in difficulty making friends and connecting with people for a few years. No one really made an effort to understand him. Literally all of his friends and his family were Pokemon Trainers, which made him the one outside looking in. But he didn't mind that. I respected how he didn't let himself give in to all that peer pressure.

He never intended to be a Pokemon Trainer. His feelings about the entire Pokemon League had been stuck with him since he was a child. He used to simply question the methods of capturing Pokemon. But after he witnessed an intense battle in his birthplace, Twinleaf Town, which resulted in the death of one Pokemon getting a funeral, he saw that as crossing the line. He stopped watching Pokemon battles altogether. But he did go see a few Pokemon Contests, not because he wanted to, but only to spend some time with his family.

However, Roran's love for Pokemon still remained. But he never wanted one of his own, due to fear that he might get his Pokemon hurt somehow.

But what turned him into a Pokemon Trainer anyway was a total accident. It was his unintentional actions that made his story crossover with that of the book thief. Like what I said before, friendship happens without you knowing. So does love.

Three uneventful weeks after the last Pokemon Contest, Roran graduated with the seniors of his school, then he left on his way to Kalos. Just two months before running into the book thief.

Speaking of the book thief, let's see what he's up to.


End file.
